


the fire inside of me

by backwardstypos



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout: New Vegas, Original Work
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation, Prostitution, Rape Fantasy, fantasies, no knowledge of fallout is actually required for this its just part of the setting lol, only a lil tho so i didnt put the rape tag, the main character IS 18 but like barely so lmk if i should tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardstypos/pseuds/backwardstypos
Summary: He’d feel bad about earning his caps on his knees like this if it wasn’t the most efficient - and pleasurable - way to get back what was stolen from him.Riley had been ambushed earlier in the week, on the long road from Boulder City to the outskirts of the Strip; where he found himself now. He wasn’t even sure who jumped him, with everything happening too fast and none of his usual companions to protect him, he’d found himself on his knees in the hot sands, plasma pistol pointed at the back of his neck while some jackass went through his stuff just out of his peripherals





	the fire inside of me

**Author's Note:**

> I edit for a living and this is the best I can do of my own work lmao
> 
> Don't forget to like and subscribe if you too are horny for your own characters 
> 
> Also yes the title IS a Joshua Graham reference because I love that quote it's so funny

Lips stretch wide around the cock in his mouth, knees shifting in the slowly cooling sand. This is the third time Riley’s found himself in this position in the same amount of days.

The man above him groans, tightens his hands in Riley’s scruffy red hair and thrusts suddenly to the back of his throat.

Riley chokes; eyes tearing up and a whine building high and long before it gets cut off when the girth slides down his throat.

He’d feel bad about earning his caps on his knees like this, if it wasn’t the most efficient - and pleasurable - way to get back what was stolen from him.

_Riley had been ambushed earlier in the week, on the long road from Boulder City to the outskirts of the Strip; where he found himself now. He wasn’t even sure who jumped him, with everything happening too fast and none of his usual companions to protect him, he’d found himself on his knees in the hot sands, plasma pistol pointed at the back of his neck while some jackass went through his stuff just out of his peripherals._

The man grunts, stills in the back of his throat, and comes with a quietly muttered “take it, slut.”

Riley swallows the best he can, his options being swallow or choke. Still, some come leaks out as the man pulls out too soon.

Sighing, the man wipes his now soft cock against Riley’s arousal pink cheek before tucking himself away again.

Riley is still trying to pull himself together, sitting dumbly in the sands with a tent in his pants and a mix of drool, spunk, and tears running down his face, when the 20 caps spill between his still spread knees.

“Thanks, darlin’,” the man says, already turning away towards the slowly setting sun, “a real pretty thing like you could make triple that if you weren’t so goddamn _soft_.” He spits the last word with what is no doubt a smirk, rounding the dilapidated building corner they had found themselves in without a backwards glance.

Riley breathes deep, once, twice, trying to get his breath back after getting it cut off. He glances at the caps idly before shoving the heel of his hand against his cock through his pants.

He grinds up, once, twice, three times all while thinking about the past three days.

_The first man, who had been reluctant because of his age—his unburnt face and poorly cut hair only lend to the picture of barely 18—reluctant all until Riley had gotten down on his knees; then it was all low growls and tightly gripping hands in his hair as the man ground his face down to the base of his cock, all Riley able to do but drool and squirm. _

_The second man had been nice. Well, nicer. His friend had been the one to spill filth during the encounter, talking about how Riley looked so pretty as a whore and wouldn’t he like to take both of them at once? Stretched wide around two cocks, moaning just like that, yeah, yeah. Though he only sucked one of them off, they both paid him for the pleasure of coming ropes across his pinkened face._

_ _Riley moans, loud and unmuffled now that there wasn’t a cock down his throat. He moves his hips, grinding up into his open hand, pretends it was the first man who had let Riley use his leg to hump like a dog. _ _

_ _Pretends it was the second man's friend, who had joked that he should rip Riley's pants down, ignore his protests and grab his sweet little cock for himself, slick himself up and fuck right into him from behind while his friend finished up in front. _ _

_ _Pretends, even, that it was the most recent man, who had barely spared a glance to him outside of asking his price, had treated him like a hole meant for his cock and nothing else. Riley was sure that if that man had asked, had offered ten more caps, that he would have let him take his virginity; let him fuck him and have Riley’s hands and cheek be sand scuffed, not just his knees. _ _

Riley moans again, choking on the pleasure as it crests suddenly, _suddenly, fuck fuck oh!_

_ _ _ _ _ _

_He comes down from the high, sticky and sated and 20 caps richer, thoughts still swimming as he thinks about how to make, what did the man say? Three times as much? Hm._


End file.
